Fic 1 Suite de l'épisode 27 Nouvelle Donne
by Peniblec
Summary: Première histoire achevée... Alors que les héros décident de revisiter l'Ermitage pour trouver des réponses à leurs questions, XANA réitère sa plus dangereuse attaque sur Terre... Tous les personnages de cette FanFiction appartiennent à Antefilm.
1. Chapitre I : Yumi

Nouvelle Donne : Suite

« Alors… C'est d'accord ?

- Eh bien, tu sais qu'on ne peut rien te ref…

- Génial ! Je vous adore, merci ! Vous ne le regretterez pas ! »

_Fiou. Après tout je vois pas pourquoi je me suis autant inquiétée. J'ai le droit d'inviter des copains le week-end…_

Repartant à toute allure dans sa chambre, Yumi se félicitait d'avoir obtenu gain de cause aussi facilement. Dans une demi-heure, Jérémie, Aelita, Odd et Ulrich seraient arrivés, et ils pourraient enfin avoir une conversation sérieuse sur la "_Menace XANA_".

Jérémie semblait très catégorique là dessus.

« Le fait qu'il puisse matérialiser autant de Kankrelats est alarmant. Il faut absolument que nous en discutions… Et de préférence hors du collège… » avait-il conclu avec un regard circulaire à la cour, et plus particulièrement à Jim Moralès, qui les suivait du regard avec insistance.

Elle saisit son portable et appela son ami.

« Jérémie ? Devine quoi , demanda-t-elle, radieuse.

- T'as réussi ?

- Bien sûr ! C'est quand vous voulez !

-Super Yumi. Le temps de rassembler la troupe et on arrive. »

La jeune fille, au son du portable lui confirmant que Jérémie avait raccroché, s'affala sur son lit.

En y réfléchissant, ce qui la réjouissait le plus, c'était quand même de passer un après midi entier avec ses copains, ce qui promettait de changer ses habituels week-ends qui passaient dans d'interminables révisions de leçons déjà acquises depuis un bout de temps.

Elle voyait bien le topo : Jérémie s'impatientant devant le manque de sérieux consternant de Odd, tentant cependant de ne pas s'emporter et riant tant bien que mal pour qu'Aelita n'eût pas une mauvaise impression de lui (ce qui était quasiment impossible, ces deux-là étaient bien partis à la vie à la mort), tandis que, esquissant un sourire discret, Ulrich…

Elle s'arrêta à cet instant précis, car toute pensée, passée ou future, mettant en scène le jeune homme la ramenait inexorablement quelques jours plus tôt…

Et elle n'avait aucune envie de se torturer l'esprit maintenant.

Telle est Yumi Ishyama.

Une banquise froide, aride, qui repousse immanquablement toute personne assez audacieuse pour s'y aventurer.

Ca, c'est le rez-de-chaussée, l'accueil réservé aux nouveaux venus.

Sous la glace, on découvre une eau claire, chaleureuse, qui vous berce par le léger clapotis qu'elle agite pour vous rassurer.

Yumi est un monstre de générosité, disposant de réserves inépuisables de bonté et de compassion.

La glace qui la recouvre est destinée à tester l'inconnu, à voir comment il foule sa surface, observer comment il s'y prend pour tenter de percer cette couche austère.

Mais malgré tous les efforts du monde, seule Yumi décide à qui elle peut ouvrir son cœur.

Trois personnes jusqu'à présent y ont pénétré. Elles sont Odd, Aelita et Jérémie.

Ces trois personnes sont ses amis, qui peuvent compter sur sa bienveillance pour les tirer des mauvais pas ou des situations embarrassantes. Ils peuvent compter sur elle pour rire avec eux, pour compatir à leur douleur, pour sentir une main chaude se poser amicalement sur leur épaule.

Quant à Ulrich…

Ulrich est une exception.

Ulrich est allé plus loin dans son cœur qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer.

Elle n'aurait même jamais pu imaginer que quiconque puisse découvrir cette région secrète, cet endroit inconnu d'elle-même.

Et elle doit bien reconnaître que, loin de craindre ce visiteur intriguant, elle est fascinée.

Mais curieusement, le trou qu'il a laissé derrière lui en creusant toujours plus profondément a provoqué une avalanche de sentiments insoupçonnés jusqu'alors.

La neige froide de sa banquise déferle dans le sillage du jeune garçon, ordonnant à Yumi de chasser cet impudent qui l'a mise à nu.

Mais la partie inexplorée de son cœur lui conseille de ne pas le refouler, de l'accueillir en elle et ensemble d'éclaircir cette zone étrange…

Mais il est difficile pour Yumi de chasser la banquise qui s'est infiltrée en elle.


	2. Chapitre II : Jérémie

Sitôt raccroché, le portable de Jérémie fila à travers la chambre pour atterrir dans le sac à dos de l'adolescent, qui était déjà sorti pour aller chercher ses amis.

Sprintant le long des couloirs, il arriva rapidement devant laporte de lachambre d'Ulrich qu'il ouvrit presque en se jetant dessus.

« Yumi m'a dit que c'était arrangé ! Rendez-vous au rez-de-chaussée, je vais chercher Aelita. »

Il repartit si vite qu'il n'aperçut ni le hochement de tête de Ulrich, ni les protestations affolées de Odd qui n'avait rien entendu au travers du vacarme de son walkman.

Jérémie arriva enfin, hors d'haleine, devant la porte d'Aelita.

Il n'ouvrit pas tout de suite, préférant reprendre sons souffle, histoire de se donner plus de contenance. Il souffla une ou deuxfois pour faire disparaître toute trace d'affolement, puis saisit la poignée et poussa la porte.

Elle étaitassise sur son lit, tenant un livre qu'elle lisait avec avidité, ses yeux verts contrastant à merveille avec sa chevelure d'un rose unique que jamais aucun logiciel de dessin de Jérémie ne pouvait imiter, dût-il passer au crible les milliards de nuances dont disposait sa carte graphique.

Il se rappelait constamment leurs discussions au travers de l'ordinateur de Jérémie, vulgaire machine qui avait eu la fâcheuse tendancede pâlir son teint chatoyant et ses couleurs vives.

Il se rappelait l'émotion avec laquelle il avait accueilli la jeune fille lors de sa sortie du scanner, le choc, la décharge reçue quand ses yeux réels avaient aperçu l'Aelita réelle, sans filtre, sans transmission basse qualité de photorécepteurs limités.

Il se rappelait la seconde décharge, celle qui lui avait soufflé, ou plutôt hurlé, qu'il se trouvait devant un être vivant, géré par sa seule conscience, que Aelita n'était plus l'amas de pixels qui s'agitaient su son écran, mais seulement… Aelita.

Et c'était le même choc à chaque fois que ses yeux se posaientdans les siens.

Comme maintenant.

« Jérémie ? Ca marche pour Yumi ? »

_Yumi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là Yumi ?_

Et il revint au présent.

« Ah oui ! Bien sûr ! Certainement ! Super ! Ca marche ! On se retrouve en bas ! Les autres y sont déjà ! J'y vais ! A tout de suite ! »

Et il s'éloigna en courant, les joues aussi roses que les cheveux de son amie.

Tel est Jérémie Belpois.

Un puits de science qui devient chaque jour plus profond.

Une existence qui n'avait pour seul but que de combler les fossés de son ignorance.

Un génie de l'informatique capable de coordonner presque autant d'actions que son ordinateur.

Un adolescent constamment rivé sur son écran, à la recherche de quelque chose de nouveau, de quelque chose qui animerait sa vie résumée à un simple « Travail-Ordi-Travail-Ordi » lassant.

Car il avait découvert un fossé qu'aucun livre ne pourrait jamais combler.

Lorsque Ulrich, Odd et Yumi croisèrent son chemin, ce fossé lui parut totalement rebouché, il pensait avoir découvert l'élément manquant à son train de vie répétitif.

Il avait en effet découvert que ce trou n'attendait que ça : qu'on le comble, car une fois comblé, ses amis s'aperçurent qu'il y avait à l'intérieur suffisamment de place pour eux, pour leur amitié, pour ce qu'ils avaient à offrir.

Et Jérémie s'était découvert une générosité à toute épreuve, toujours prêt à combler les lacunes de ses amis.

Il découvrit même qu'il _adorait_ apprendre ce qu'il savait à ses amis.

Mais en réalité, ce n'est que récemment que ce trou a été comblé.

Ce n'est que récemment qu'il a rencontré Aelita.

Sa rencontre avec la jeune humanoïde avait changé sa vie.

Et elle lui avait donné un autre but : parvenir à tirer la jeune fille des dangers d'unmonde contrôlé par XANA pour la matérialiser sur Terre, saine et sauve.

A moins que ce ne fût juste pour l'avoir près de lui.

Car Jérémie, en comblant ce trou mystérieux, a ainsi découvert une toute nouvelle émotion, et il ne sait que penser de ce nouvel attachement : si tout s'éclaire à la vue d'Aelita, l'éclairage vacille dangereusement à chacun de ses faits et gestes !

Chaque parole qu'il profère, chaque acte qu'il exécute lui donne l'impression qu'il n'est, somme toute, qu'un pauvre idiot qui cherche à se faire remarquer.

Mais les rares moments en tête-à-tête avec la jeune fille lui procurent une sensation de sérénité, et quand leurs doigts se frôlent timidement pour se croiser et s'enrouler tendrement les uns autour des autres, Jérémie se rend compte qu'il _sait_, comme une certitude, un instinct infaillible, un souvenir de ce qui allait suivre, que tous les deux resteront à jamais ensemble, que la vie n'existe que pour les unir.

Et le dernier fossé de Jérémie Belpois se comble.


	3. Chapitre III : Odd

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il fait, lui là haut ? Et Ulrich, tu paries combien qu'il est en train de… »

Mais Odd s'interrompit.

Son ami s'était _encore_ enfoncé dans un de ces états oùon aurait pu lui annoncer que la Terre s'effondrait, il aurait répondu : « Ouais ouais, je sais… » ou bien : « Oui certainement… » ou encore : « Si tu le dis… »…

Un état où aucune nouvelle, bonne ou mauvaise, n'aurait pu le tirer de sa torpeur momentanée. Et surtout pas une blague jaillissant du stock dont Odd était fier d'affirmer qu'il était inépuisable.

Dans ces moments-là, la seule chose à faire, c'était attendre que le nuage de mélancolie qui masquait ses pensées hasardeuses se dissipât, pour qu'il te sortît un « Oui pardon, tu disais ? » accompagné d'un sourire gêné.

Mais ça ne gênait pas Odd. Au contraire, maintenant, ça le faisait rire.

Encore une ligne à la liste déjà longue des choses qui lui arrachait un éclat bruyant et entraînant qui incitait irrésistiblement ses amis à faire de même.

Enfin, Jérémie dévala les escaliers qu'ils avaient parcourus tranquillement quelques instants plus tôt.

Lorsqu'il aperçut la face cramoisie de son camarade, Odd lâcha :

« Calme, Jérémie ! C'est pas la peine de courir aussi vite ! T'as vu comme t'es rouge ! La vache, ça t'réussit pas, la lumière de ton écran… Si t'as b'soin de crème solaire tu sais t'as qu'à me demander ! »

C'était si gros comme humour que Jérémie, les mains en appui sur les cuisses, ne put retenir un soupir amusé dans son halètement.

Un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui confirma que Ulrich s'était réveillé avec l'arrivée de Jérémie.

Aelita descendit les escaliers d'un pas léger, rejoignant le petit groupe qui partit aussitôt, à grand renfort des cris d'enthousiasme exagérés de Odd.

Il ne s'arrêta pas de tout le voyage.

Comme la conversation tournait sans cesse autour de la montée en puissance de XANA, Odd tenta désespérément de changer le sujet lors de vaines approches qui, au mieux, faisaient éclater de rire ses compagnons, qui reprenaient aussitôt la discussion.

Ainsi « Moi j'dis qui faut pas s'inquiéter, si les nouveaux monstres de XANA ne dépassent pas le calibre de la tarentule, on n'a pas à s'en faire d'une nouvelle fourmi rouge virtualisée ! » et « Mais eh oh ! Qu'est-ce qui vous restera à dire quand on sera chez Yumi, hein ? » furent accueillis par des sourires exaspérés et le regard clairement réprobateur d'Ulrich.

Ils ne renoncèrent à débattre du virus machiavélique que lorsqu'ils eurent enfin pressé la sonnette de la porte de Yumi.

C'est son père qui ouvrit, dévisageant les jeunes gens à travers ses lunettes rondes.

« Bonjour ! Vous devez être les amis de Yumi. Entrez, je l'appelle. »

Saluant l'hospitalité de Mr Ishiyama, le groupe entra alors que l'appel de Yumi fendait l'air. Ils distinguèrent quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à « OK j'arrive ! », et quelques secondes plus tard leur apparut le visage accueillant de leur amie.

« Merci Papa, lâcha-t-elle rapidement à l'attention de son père, Allez venez, onmonte dans ma chambre. »

Elle les mena à travers sa maison jusqu'à une pièce spacieuse qu'Odd scruta avec la plus grande attention.

Il allait trouver un truc, une blague d'entrée de jeu…

Parce que sinon, ils allaient à coup sûr afficher leur tête de six pieds de long qu'il détestait par-dessus tout.

Il repéra tout de suite le lit et, sans plus de retenue, il passa le seuil de la chambre en courant, sauta et se réceptionna sur le dos, bras croisés en oreiller sous la tête, enfonçant le lit de plusieurs centimètres avant une brusque remontée qui le décolla légèrement de la surface moelleuse de la couverture.

« Trop chouette ! On doit bien dormir là d'dans dis donc ! », lança-t-il en continuant d'effectuer de petits bonds qui le propulsaient de quelques millimètres.

En apercevant le regard sévère d'Ulrich, et celui hébété des autres, il comprit qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû poser ses baskets terreuses du côté oreiller…

_La gaffe ! Une blague, une autre, une autre, vite…_

Il sut alors qu'il n'y avait plus qu'une chose pour le sauver de la gêne grandissante du groupe:

Il ramena ses jambes à lui en s'asseyant en tailleur, inclina légèrement la tête de côté et fit de son mieux pour humidifier ses yeux au maximum.

Dans cette position recroquevillée et affichant ainsi un regard de chien battu, il lança un timide : « J'voulais juste faire une blague… », sur le ton de celui qui était constamment rabroué et rappelé à l'ordre.

Le silence persistait mais Odd tenait toujours sa position. S'il lâchait prise, c'était la catastrophe assurée. Il chercha alors du soutien en croisant le regard d'Aelita, car il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur la fantaisie de la jeune fille.

Ca n'avait pas raté.

Ses yeux écarquillés se plissèrent, et sa bouche ronde de surprise se referma aussitôt en une ligne qui tentait tant bien que mal de contenir un rire qui gonflait ses joues.

Des raclements sourds provinrent de sa gorge et Odd sut qu'il avait gagné.

Il inclina encore plus la tête, tentant de se donner une expression plus curieuse que triste, rappelant exactement la tête d'un chien voyant un enfant rire alors que son maître le grondait.

Le coup de grâce.

Aelita ne put s'en empêcher : elle éclata de rire.

Les autres suivirent, après avoir jeté un œil déconcerté à Aelita puis entre eux, comme pour se demander si, quand même, c'était bien raisonnable.

Et en se consultant du regard, ils conclurent qu'ils n'en avaient rien à faire.

Oh bien sûr, ça ne dura pas un quart d'heure, juste ce qu'il fallait pour que Yumi ne lui fasse pas la tête lorsqu'il lui proposa de changer la house de l'oreiller.

_Et encore une victoire pour le vaillant Odd_, se dit l'adolescent, sentant sa mèche trembler au-dessus de lui tandis qu'il se courbait de rire.

Tel est Odd Della Robbia.

Une boule de feu brûlant de l'intérieur, qui ce contente de réchauffer les autres.

Une pile survoltée qui transmet son excédent d'énergie à son entourage.

Un éclat de rire tonitruant si exagéré qu'il force les autres à se détendre.

Le rire est son arme, la dépression son ennemie.

Face à la désespérante armée des cauchemars tristes et des états d'âme moroses, il s'engage dans une formidable croisade humoristique destinée à préserver ses amis d'une torpeur sans avenir.

Voici la teneur du cadeau qu'il offre en retour de l'amitié de ses alliés, le rire, dans n'importe quelle situation, n'importe où, n'importe quand, n'importe comment.

Une vie idéale se résumerait à vider une source intarissable de gags, pour le plaisir de voir le masque de sérieux ennuyeux à mourir de ses amis se tordre de douleur à force de se fêler les côtes en l'écoutant.

Mais la vie est loin d'être idéale…

Parce que les autres ont un autre idéal de vie.

Et cet idéal l'amène dans des salles de classes grises où des fantômes fatigués répètent inlassablement des leçons aussi utiles que la superficie du Zimbabwe, le Subjonctif du verbe Peindre où encore la Propriété de l'Hypoténuse du vieux Pythagore.

Et il remarque avec consternation que son sens de l'humour ne peut être transmis par chiffre où par rédaction.

Le seul cours qu'il affectionne vraiment sont les Arts Plastiques, par lesquels il peut créer de ses mains toutes sortes d'objets farfelus et tordus, aux couleurs chatoyantes qui lui valent l'admiration de son professeur et, par-dessus tout, les sourires amusés des élèves.

Odd Della Robbia continuera jusqu'à son dernier souffle son combat pour le rire.


	4. Chapitre IV : Ulrich

_Sacré Odd… Il a eu chaud sur ce coup là. Heureusement pour lui qu'Aelita le connaît depuis peu. Il aurait essayé de m'attraper avec sa tête larmoyante, il aurait très vite déchanté !_

A présent, Ulrich était officiellement en train d'écouter Jérémie exposer toutes les facettes du problème, ignorant les bâillements volontairement sonores d'Odd et ponctuant son récit de mots interrogatifs pour tenir l'attention de ses auditeurs.

Officiellement.

Car officieusement,Yumiet luijouaient au chat et à la souris.

Lançant des coups d'œil discrets pour vérifier qu'elle écoutait bel et bien Jérémie, Ulrich l'observait alors à la dérobée, reportant prestement son attention sur l'orateur dès qu'elle croisait son regard.

Il leva les yeux : elle le regardait encore.

Il essaya la seconde d'après : la voie était libre.

Prétextant une vérification de ses ongles, elle recommença.

Et lui détourna son regard.

Le jeu dura cinq minutes, jusqu'à ce que, fatalement, ils pivotèrent en même temps l'un vers l'autre.

Aucun des deux ne cilla.

Après une dizaine de secondes, il tenta un sourire ; Elle le lui rendit.

Et ils passèrent un temps incroyablement long à s'observer mutuellement, scrutant le moindre détail de leur visage respectif, comme s'ils voulaient imprimer leur image dans leur mémoire afin de ne jamais l'oublier.

« … penses-tu, Ulrich ? »

La voix de son ami lui parut lointaine, très lointaine, comme on rappellerait un enfant qui s'était égaré du sentier pour suivre un papillon.

« Hein ? » parvint-il à prononcer, ramenant aussi vite que possible son attention sur le sujet actuel.

Il se dépêcha de trouver de quoi le sauver.

« Répète un peu, c'est quoi l'idée en gros ?

- Aelita nous propose de retourner à l'Ermitage, tu sais, la vieille maison abandonnée… »

_Comment pourrais-je l'oublier_, pensa-t-il en sentant le regard insistant de Yumi le scanner aux Rayons X.

« Mais c'est quoi le rapport avec XANA » demanda-t-il, un peu perplexe.

Jérémie échangea un œil désespéré avec Odd et Aelita, puis reprit.

« Quand on est allé là-bas, Aelita a eu des… flashs, des visions, en quelque sorte.

- Plutôt comme des souvenirs… rectifia la jeune fille. Oui c'est ça… En fait je n'ai pas de souvenirs de ma vie avant de débarquer sur Lyoko… Aussi loin que me porte ma mémoire, j'y ai toujours été.

- Et… ? fit Ulrich, qui commençait à faire le lien.

- Peut être que si d'autres souvenirs se présentaient… commença Aelita d'une voix hésitante. Peut être qu'ils nous en apprendraient plus sur XANA…

- Comment peut-on être sûrs que ces visions ne sont pas des pièges qu'il t'aurait implantés avec le virus ? demanda Yumi sur le ton de la méfiance.

- Vous pouvez y faire confiance, ils sont vrais de vrais ! affirma vivement Odd. C'est grâce à elle qu'on a découvert le passage vers les égouts !

- Ca ne me suffit pas… persista Yumi.

- C'est notre seule option, à part attendre bêtement que XANA ne se manifeste, au risque de perdre des vies, objecta Ulrich, sachant pertinemment que son amie ne laisserait pas des vies en danger.

- Vu comme ça… accorda-t-elle.

- Et… Quand pensons-nous y aller ? » s'interrogea l'adolescent.

Jérémie jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« Hé bien… Partant du principe que le plus tôt sera le mieux…

- En avant toute ! lança joyeusement Odd.

- Bon, je vais prévenir mes parents qu'on part se promener, ironisa Yumi qui sortait de la chambre.

On arrive. » assura Jérémie.

Et ils l'accompagnèrent jusqu'au salon où son père et sa mère vaquaient paisiblement à leurs occupations.

Ils n'opposèrent aucune suggestion, manifestement contents que la bande ne restâtpas enfermée dans la chambre tout l'après-midi.

Au devant du petit groupe marchaient Jérémie et Aelita, qui discutaient anxieusement de ce à quoi la prochaine attaque pourrait bien ressembler.

Au centre sifflotait Odd, les bras croisés derrière la tête, regardant distraitement les nuages et la forme qu'il pourrait bien y attribuer.

Et enfin, à l'arrière, Ulrich et Yumi fermaient la marche, silencieusement.

Les idées se bousculaient dans la tête d'Ulrich pour engager la conversation, mais toutes lui semblaient un peu trop directes, un peu trop bêtes, un peu trop ceci, pas assez cela… Si bien qu'ils parvinrent devant la grille recouverte de mousse de l'Ermitage sans avoir décollé les lèvres de tout le voyage.

Alors qu'ils allaient tous entrer dans la masure, Ulrich s'immobilisa net et déclara :

« Au cas où ce serait un traquenard… Je reste à l'entrée. »

Odd fut le seul à ne pas hocher la tête en silence.

« Bah et ça va nous servir à quoi ? Autant laisser Aelita, y a qu'elle qui peut désactiver les tours…

- Mais il n'y a qu'elle qui aura cesfichues visions, le reprit Yumi avec impatience. Ce qui, je te le rappelle, est le but de cette «promenade» !

- D'accord, mais si c'est vraiment un piège, on s'ra pas plus avancé ! raisonna le garçon.

- Je voulais dire que je resterais là pour surveiller qu'un piège ne vienne pas _de l'extérieur_, précisa Ulrich. De toute façon, on a toujours eu de la chance jusqu'à présent, conclut-il, sachant bien que c'était extrêmement audacieux.

Ils semblèrent plus ou moins d'accord, et se résignèrent à entrer dans la demeure délabrée.

Tel est Ulrich Stern.

Un roc solide.

Une pierre dure et stable.

Quiconque tenterait de le briser se casserait assurément les dents sur la surface de l'adolescent.

Mais il n'est pas hostile pour un rien.

Comme les rochers millénaires des montagnes, il reste immobile et impassible face aux quolibets, aux moqueries, aussi bien que face aux flatteries intéressées ou autres vaines tentatives de communication.

Mais si quelqu'un a le malheur de le frapper, emporté par le dépit de ses tentatives…

Alors la pierre se met à rouler, à écraser sous son poids l'impudent.

Mais ça ne va pas plus loin.

Personne aux yeux d'Ulrich ne mérite que ça aille plus loin.

Par contre, quiconque devient son ami acquiert automatiquement sa loyauté, ainsi qu'un soutien et une assistance zélée.

Personne ne peut toucher à ses amis.

Mais ses amis peuvent à tout moment s'appuyer sur sa roche solide pour y trouver conseil et refuge.

Une seule chose a jamais pénétré dans le bloc introverti d'Ulrich.

Une chenille qui a creusé son chemin dans le gravier et y a établi domicile, en plein cœur de la pierre.

Mais sa présence ne laisse aucun vide, aucun froid dans son âme.

Au contraire, elle y apporte chaleur et paix, et en aucun cas il laisserait un individu tenter de déloger ce petit être qui le fascine tant.

Et puis un jour, la chenille est devenue papillon.

C'est là que tout c'est confirmé dans le cœur du garçon.

Il sait à présent qu'il protègera le papillon au prix de sa propre vie, que partout où cette merveilleuse créature irait, il serait là pour veiller à ce que rien ne lui arrive.

C'est tout ce qu'il a à offrir à Yumi Ishiyama en témoignage de son amour : une protection sans faille pour qu'elle puisse vivre sans crainte, sans angoisse.

Car un jour il lui ferait la promesse de toujours être à ses côtés.


	5. Chapitre V : Aelita

Maintenant qu'elle était là, marchant calmement aux côtés de ses amis, sans aucun soupçon de panique, et qu'elle pouvait observer cet endroit, elle pensa qu'elle le trouvait vraiment horrible.

Ses murs recouverts d'une moisissure verte teintaient la scène de la même couleur que les bois inquiétants de Lyoko, et les quelques fenêtres qui n'étaient pas cachées par des planches sauvagement fixées diffusaient une lumière pâle qui révélait la présence de multiples poussières volantes.

Les escaliers de bois émettaient une plainte particulièrement oppressante chaque fois qu'un des compagnons venaient à poser le pied dessus, et cette musique macabre les accompagna tout le long de la remontée, puis le la redescente.

Elle vit sur sa gauche, toujours au rez-de-chaussée, le salon miteux, avec le piano aux touches grisées par la saleté.

Odd commença à fureter dans une des salles qui s'ouvraient le long du couloir, et Yumi faillit le rappeler à l'ordre, mais se contenta de le suivre.

Ils parvinrent au seuil du salon, laissant sur leur droite le long corridor qui se terminait par la pièce où Yumi et Ulrich s'étaient retrouvés enfermés, XANA faisant progressivement monter la température jusqu'à ce que Odd, Jérémie et ellearrêtassent la tour en marche sur Lyoko.

_Ils ne nous ont jamais raconté ce qu'il s'est passé là dedans. Ca a dû être extrêmement pénible_, songea-t-elle naïvement.

Elle sonda la salle du regard, se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir voir.

Elle s'approcha du piano, et, alors qu'elle effleurait du doigt la poussière des touches, sa vision fut recouverte par un soudain brouillard blanc qui lui arracha un petit hoquet de surprise.

La brume se dissipait au centre de sa vue, continuant à flotter sur les bords, de sorte qu'elle ne voyait que le piano.

Et les deux personnes qui étaient assises devant.

La première, bien qu'elle lui tournait le dos, était celle de l'homme barbu qu'elle avait déjà vu auparavant. Il jouait distraitement, faisant courir ses mains le long des touches.

Et là, assise à côté de lui, le regard mélancolique perdu dans des pensées sombres, …

C'était elle.

Elle se reconnut facilement, bien qu'ayant l'air un peu plus petite, et un visage plus rond.

Les symptômes de la jeunesse, lui avait enseigné Jérémie.

Elle devina donc qu'elle se trouvait face à un souvenir d'elle-même, alors qu'elle n'était encore que petite fille.

L'homme tourna la tête vers elle (enfin, son souvenir d'elle), et lui sourit.

Puis, voyant sa tête peu entraînante, il cessa brutalement de jouer.

Il se redressa.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, avec ce qui lui semblait être une lueur d'espoir, comme pour dire « Non. Ne fais pas ça. Je t'en prie. » Une plainte muette. Une supplique silencieuse.

L'inconnu bougea la tête de droite à gauche.

Désespérée, elle se résigna à se lever, et se mit à le suivre docilement jusqu'au couloir.

Aelita voulut les suivre.

Tout chavira.

Un mélange de la brume blanche et du noir qu'elle ressentait en dormant.

Puis tout redevint net.

Elle se tenait à côté de lui, dans la cabine d'un ascenseur.

Un ascenseur _très_ familier.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur unesalla occupée par unesorte de stalactite de fils et de branchages qui se terminait en un siège tourné vers un écran qui affichait une carte holographique.

La carte de Lyoko.

L'homme sortit de la cabine, et hocha la tête à la jeune fille pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait rester dedans.

Les portes se refermèrent et la descente s'amorça.

L'appareil se stabilisa et s'ouvrit.

Sur la salle des scanners.

Aelita se vit sortir de l'espace étroit pour se diriger vers le cylindre métallique le plus centré, celui en retrait par rapport aux autres.

A mi-chemin, elle s'immobilisa. Elle tremblait de tout son corps.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'angle du plafond où la braquait une caméra.

Qui rapportait ses faits et gestes à l'homme qui était resté là haut.

Son regard adressait à lui seul un message de détresse au photorécepteur insensible de l'engin, espérant entendre des micros une voix rassurante qui lui aurait soufflé de ne pas continuer, que tout était annulé.

A la place, des échos muets firent vibrer les haut-parleurs et la porte du scanner s'ouvrit.

Aelita ne devinait que trop bien les mots que l'homme avait retransmis, même si ce souvenir silencieux ne lui permettait pas de les entendre.

Un autre écho, celui des battements de son cœur, s'intensifia et prit une allure de plus en plus rapide au fur et à mesure que se refermait la porte du scanner, et que vrombissaient les machines de la salle, la faisant frissonner intérieurement.

Et lorsque que les tremblements atteignirent leur paroxysme, la brume réapparut, et elle se sentit vaciller alors que tout autour d'elle tombait dans une nuit profonde.

…

…

« Aelita ! »

« Aelita ! Je t'en prie réveille toi ! »

Une lumière aveuglante déchira violemment les ténèbres alors qu'elle se sentaitbouger de haut en bas et de bas en haut à une allure terrifiante.

Les contours de la pièce se définirent petit à petit et elle s'aperçut que Jérémie la secouait comme un prunier.

Et tout lui revint.

La vieille maison, ses doigts sur le piano…

Et le souvenir.

Elle secoua la tête pour se réveiller et se rendit compte qu'elle était couverte de sueur.

« Aelita ? »

C'était Jérémie.

« Je… Ca va… »

Les bras de son ami la tirèrent doucement en position assise.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et vit enfin qu'il était proche de la panique.

Ca lui rappela la fois où elle s'était évanouie lors de la tentative de destruction de XANA.

Alors elle demanda, d'une voix involontairement faible, chevrotante :

« Je me suis… évanouie ? »

Jérémie poussa un soupir de soulagement en observant qu'elle avait un minimum de conscience.

« Oui, c'est ça. Au début tu étais toute drôle, tu avais les yeux fixes et tu pâlissais très rapidement…

- Pâlir ?

- Mm. Ca veut dire devenir tout blanc au niveau du visage, à cause du sang qui ne circule plus ou très peu. Et puis tu es tombée par terre d'un coup, sans prévenir. Enfin, tu l'aurais fait si je ne t'avais pas rattraper.

- C'était… articula-t-elle alors que Odd accourait, alarmé par les cris de Jérémie. Moins agréable que ce dont je me souvenais. »

Elle se sentit esquisser un sourire. Le visage de son ami devint radieux en constatant qu'elle reprenait des forces. Sans la lâcher, il tourna la tête et demanda à Odd :

« et Yumi ?

-Partie rejoindre Ulrich. »

Jérémie acquiesça, puis regarda à nouveau Aelita dans les yeux.

Et là, malgré son engourdissement, malgré la sueur qu'elle sentait perler sur son front, elle sut que tout irait bien.

Parce que Jérémie était là.

Telle est Aelita.

Un programme informatique largué sur Terre.

Un logiciel de sécurité à qui on présente la vie humaine.

Ca, c'était il y a quelques jours, alors qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de s'intégrer à cette existence nouvelle.

Aujourd'hui elle est Aelita Stones, cousine d'Odd Della Robbia, jeune collégienne brillant dans les matières mathématiques et informatiques.

Au fond d'elle, cependant, elle ne sait _absolument_ pas qui elle est vraiment.

Elle avait toujours cru qu'elle était seulement un amas de données destiné à protéger Lyoko des virus et autres dangers virtuels, mais les expériences de ces jours-ci remettent complètement sa vie en cause.

Ces souvenirs glanés entre les quatre murs de la sinistre masure semblent lui affirmer qu'elle a bien été… quelqu'un d'autre, _avant_.

Il y a longtemps qu'elle se serait effondrée si elle n'avait pas rencontré Jérémie.

Car au travers des leçons de Jérémie, qui lui apprend graduellement les sensations humaines,quelque choses'est débloquéchez elle, depuis la première fois qu'ils se sont vus à travers l'écran de l'ordinateur dugarçon.

Quelque chose qui est profond, et qui pourtant irradie tout son être, et, curieusement, bien qu'ils n'en aient jamais parlé ouvertement, ou du moins pas dans ces longues discussions sur les us et coutumes humains, elle sent que Jérémie ressent la même chose pour elle.

Cette sensation est ce qui lui a permis de s'accrocher, de ne pas abandonner, même quand on lui a apprit que XANA l'avait lié à lui par le biais d'un nouveau virus, de ne jamais flancher devant aucune catastrophe, car dès qu'elle se retrouvait avec son ami, tout allait bien.

Et parce qu'à nouveau, elle est dans les bras de Jérémie, elle sait que, quelque soit la signification de ces souvenirs, elle l'encaisserait sans broncher, sans sourciller.

Parce que Jérémie serait avec elle à ce moment là.


	6. Chapitre VI : L'attaque

L'adolescent l'aida à se remettre debout, ses bras tenant fermement ses épaules basses.

Lorsqu'ils se furent redressés, Jérémie desserra son étreinte.

Doucement.

Mais ça allait, elle reprenait des forces.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, son portable se mit à sonner.

Il échangea un regard intrigué avec Odd, puis décrocha.

« BELPOIS ! OÙ ETES-VOUS ! » rugit l'appareil, prenant les intonations de Jim Moralès.

« Monsieur ? Mais qu…

- Dîtes moi où vous vous trouvez, vite !

- Vous fâchez pas M'sieur, on est juste parti se…

- Vous êtes dans l'enceinte du collège, oui ou non ?

- N-n-non M'sieur mais… »

Un profond soupir s'échappa de l'appareil.

« Où que vous soyez, restez-y ! NE REVENEZ SURTOUT PAS AU COLLEGE ET RESTEZ OU VOUS ETES ! tonna le professeur.

- Pourq…

- Des parasites non-identifiés ressemblant approximativement à des poux géants ont attaqué l'établissement ! Tous les pensionnaires sont rassemblés dans le réfectoire et nous sommes coincés ! Nos moyens de communications sont coupés et la porte ne tiendra pas longtemps ! Ils utilisent des euh… des lasers pour brûler l…

- Monsieur, y a-t-il eu des morts ?

- Pas encore, tout le monde est là. »

Jérémie laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

- Maintenant il faut que je coupe et que je prévienne les secours, mon portable se décharge à un vit…»

Et le silence. Les bips répétitifs indiquant que l'utilisateur avait raccroché n'inspirèrent pas confiance à Jérémie.

Odd prit la parole.

« Qu'est-ce qu'i's'passe ?

On fonce à l'usine et on repêche Yumi et Ulrich au passage. »

ooOOoo

Lorsque Odd avait commencé à dresser l'inventaire des vieux objets effrayants qu'il avait trouvé dans un coffre poussiéreux, Yumi avait préféré s'en aller.

Mais pas pour rejoindre Jérémie et Aelita.

Elle avait retraversée l'endroit et ouvert la porte d'entrée.

Ulrich était là, seulement il n'attendait sagement leur retour : il fendait l'air de ses poings et de ses genoux au gré des ennemis imaginaires qui lui traversaient l'esprit.

A la vue de Yumi il s'arrêta, puis dissimula une expression gênée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Un peu de mise à niveau… Histoire de pas rouiller… hésita-t-il. Parce que c'est bien gentil de désintégrer tous ces monstres sur Lyoko, ça n'entretient pas la forme. Enfin, pas quand tu reviens dans le _réel_.

- Tu aurais pas des trucs à m'apprendre… ? » demanda-t-elle sur un ton qu'elle voulait celui de la conversation.

Il s'efforça de ne pas trop écarquiller les yeux.

« Bah… Quel genre de truc ?

- Les bases… Enfin, quelque chose qui puisse nous servir si XANA nous envoie des monstres. Ici.

- Eh bien… avait-il commencé après des minutes de réflexion. Il y a bien un truc. Mais c'est assez compliqué. C'est du combat indonésien, donc si tu veux t'as des principes qui sont un peu… hasardeux… Mais rudement efficace. J'ai bien entendu des choses sur des techniques en duo mais… »

Son expression trahissait le fait qu'il n'avait pas fait qu'en entendre parler. Il poursuivit.

« C'est assez euh… mystique, on va dire, se hasarda-t-il, tentant de décrire son idée. Ca raconte que quand deux combattants sont parfaitement en phase l'un avec l'autre (qu'ils se font confiance, en gros), tu peux développer des enchaînements… Symétriques. Si tu veux les deux se connaissent si bien qu'ils savent que l'autre est en train de faire les mêmes mouvements que lui, et c'est très efficace quand l'ennemi est en surnombre… Ca permet d'en éliminer rapidement, conclut-il.

- Je vois le principe, assura Yumi, qui à présent se rapprochait de lui, car dans son combat il était parti quelques mètres plus loin. Et tu penses que… Tu pourrais me l'apprendre ?

- Je sais pas… C'est très dangereux, il faut vraiment que les deux personnes se fassent confiance à fond, l'un comme l'autre.

- Je te fais confiance à fond, déclara Yumi, les yeux brillant d'une étincelle de vie. Et quand on se bat sur Lyoko, je sais toujours que je peux compter sur toi. Comme je t'assure que tu peux compter sur moi. C'est…

- ...Une intuition, poursuivit Ulrich.

- Plus que ça. »

En disant ça, ils s'observèrent. Bien qu'ils voyaient nettement le visage de l'autre, aucun des deux ne sembla s'apercevoir que la distance entre ceux-ci se réduisait lentement, progressivement, jusqu'au point de rencontre.

Et ils partirent pour un long baiser intense, qui dura, longtemps, et aucun des deux ne s'aperçut non plus qu'ils passaient leurs bras autour de l'autre, pour finir par presser la totalité de leur silhouette contre celle de celui qui n'avait été pendant si longtemps qu'un ami.

Et tandis qu'ils se séparaient, lentement, progressivement, ils se regardèrent comme jamais ils n'avaient osés se regarder, débarrassés des masques de la retenue et du respect amical.

Alors qu'ils n'étaient plus retenus que par leurs bras passés autour de la taille de l'autre, les cris de Jérémie traversèrent les murs de bois.

Interloqués, ils échangèrent un œil entendu avant de se séparer et de foncer dans la propriété.


	7. Chapitre VII : Ca va barder

Ils zigzaguèrent entre les meubles antiques puis parvinrent derrière l'encadrement du salon.

Tournante dos au mur, Yumi s'y plaqua alors qu'Ulrich allait de l'autre côté, puis passait la tête.

Dix secondes après, il ressortit la tête du cadre, et lui adressa un hochement de tête rassurant.

Ils attendirent silencieusement cinq minutes jusqu'à ce que résonnât une conversation àvive voix, comprenant uniquement celle de Jérémie.

Il bafouillait comme s'il avait eu à faire à un professeur qui l'aurait pris en train de faire une bêtise.

Puis il dit quelque chose à Odd et ils sortirent en hâte de la salle, manquant de percuter Ulrich qui était appuyé juste à côté.

« Ah, vous êtes là ! Il faut retourner à l'usine de toute urgence !

- Laisse moi deviner… commença Ulrich.

- Tout le collège est enfermé dans un des réfectoires, et ils sont encerclés par des Kankrelats !

- Encore ? »

Jérémie acquiesça.

« Et bien sûr, leurs téléphones sont coupés, commenta-t-il sombrement.

- Il faut que quelqu'un parte les occuper le temps qu'Aelita désactive la tour. »

Odd devint soudain blême.

« J'ai laissé Kiwi là-bas ! gémit-il. Je vais au collège !

- Yumi et moi on escorte Aelita,trancha Ulrich, échangeant un regard décidé avec elle.

- Je ne sais pas si partir à trois sur Lyoko est nécessaire… En matérialisant autant de monstres sur Terre, il ne peut pas en avoir laissé beaucoup pour protéger la tour…

- Sait-on jamais, insista Yumi. On est d'accord pour dire qu'il monte en puissance, il faut s'attendre à tout. »

Cela mit court à toutes les discussions et provoqua des hochements de tête en série.

Ils prirent le passage sur le flanc de la résidence et s'enfoncèrent dans les égouts. Odd prit la direction opposée à celle du restant du groupe, qui saisirent leur planche, et Jérémie sa trottinette, Aelita empruntantle skate-boardd'Odd.

Yumi jeta avec force la planche devant elle pour lui donner de l'élan, sauta et se rétablit en parfait équilibre. Elle vit défiler autour d'elle les briques sombres et les couloirs déserts des sous-sols à une allure folle, tandis que derrière elle, Ulrich bataillait pour ne pas se laisser distancer.

Et encore derrière se pressaient Aelita et Jérémie qui maintenaient un écart en constante expansion.

Ils gravirent les échelons qui les menèrent en plein milieu d'une route conduisant à un pont qu'ils traversèrent en courant.

Ils parvinrent à l'étage de l'usine désaffectée, et agrippèrent fermement les cordes qui les firent descendre jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

De là ils parvinrent au monte-charge, dont le rideau de fer s'abaissa une fois qu'ils furent entrés.

Jérémie les quitta au premier niveau en dessous, le laboratoire dont l'écran présentait la carte du monde virtuel, un point rouge clignotant sur un territoire que Yumi n'eut pas le temps d'identifier.

Alors que l'ascenseur effectuait une nouvelle embardée qui les fit descendre un niveau plus bas, les haut-parleurs grésillèrent en diffusant les paroles de leur ami :

« La tour est dans le territoire du désert ! Il faut se dépêcher, s'il y a un seul mort…

- On ne pourra pas les ressusciter avec le retour vers le passé. » railla Yumi en récitant les paroles de Jérémie d'une voix monocorde.

Ca ne manqua pas, ses paroles firent écho à celles des micros.

Les portes coulissèrent et dévoilèrent les trois scanners qui ronronnaient tranquillement, comme s'ils les avaient attendus.

Alors qu'elle pénétrait dans son emplacement, Yumi entendit clairement les instructions que Jérémie donnait anxieusement à l'ordinateur.

Elle sentit le sol pivoter alors que les appareils observaient chacune de ses particules afin de les dématérialiser. Un souffle tiède l'obligea à basculer la tête vers l'arrière en laissant ses cheveux se soulever brusquement, et la contraignit à fermer les yeux tandis que la machine vrombissait toujours plus fort.

Et soudain, lors que le dernier mot de Jérémie résonnait dans toute la cabine, elle sentit son corps se faire happer par les câbles électriques du plafond, séparant chacun de ses atomes alors qu'elle voyait le câble défiler de l'intérieur à une vitesse phénoménale, allant plus vite, toujours plus vite, jusqu'à ne lui laisser voir qu'un défilement de couleurs sombre entrecoupées de flashs orangés.

Puis elle vit le bout du tunnel dans une lueur blanche éblouissante.

ooOOoo

Essoufflé, Odd parvint au sommet des échelons et remit la plaque en place, parfaitement camouflée dans l'herbe.

Il se précipita jusque derrière le Bâtiment des Sciences, le longea et se réfugia derrière la construction qui bordait la Cour des réfectoires du Côté Sud.

Il parvint lentement jusqu'à l'angle et jeta un œil.

C'était encore pire que ce qu'il pensait.

Le réfectoire le plus proche était assailli par des dizaines de Kankrelats à la fois, répartis sur les côtés de la bâtisse.

Il sautilla sur place alors qu'il cherchait désespérément une solution.

Une chose était sûre, il ne pouvait les attaquer de front, ni faire diversion pour libérer les pensionnaires. Trop dangereux.

Il tripota nerveusement un bout de papier froissé dans sa poche.

Et l'idée jaillit.

Il le sortit et de l'autre pocheattrapa un stylo.

Il griffonna rapidement un mot :

_C'est Odd Della Robbia._

_Ces bestioles, on peut facilement les exploser si on percute l'espèced'oeild'œil qu'ils ont sur leur carapace._

_Dès que je les attire vers moi sortez avec un groupe d'adultes et démontez ceux qui resteront !_

_Restez collés à la fenêtre._

Il chercha rapidement un caillou assez gros pour que le message puisse s'enrouler autour, puis il passa à nouveau la tête derrière le mur.

Tous étaient occupés à faire feu sur le réfectoire.

Il passa derrière une arcade, se pencha, tendit le bras vers l'arrière et lança de toutes ses forces. Sans attendre il retourna se cacher.

Un bruit de verre brisé lui confirma la réussite de la première partie du plan.

Il attendit cinq minutes.

Il risqua un œil et vit un paquet de visages rivés sur l'endroit d'où était venu le projectile, mais tous se tenaient à un mètre de la fenêtre pour prévenir l'éventuel éclat de la vitre.

Toute prudence jetée aux orties, il bondit de sa cachette.

« Coucou c'est n… moi ! » se rectifia-t-il.

Sur tous les monstres présents, seule une dizaine de photorécepteurs oranges se fixèrent sur lui.

Puis une lueur rectiligne tourna autour de l'œil mécanique des bestioles et Odd se réfugia à nouveau derrière le mur, observant la vague de lasers écarlates qui fusait sur l'endroit où il se tenait il y a quelques endroits.

Sans attendre les bruits de cliquetis métalliques, il se mit à courir vers les vestiaires du Gymnase, de l'autre côté de la cour où il se trouvait.

Une seconde vague de lumière roussit sa vue pendant quelques secondes (par bonheur, les tirs ne furent pas merveilleusement ajustés) et il se réfugiaderrière une arcade.

Le bruit caractéristique de pattes courtes et frêles se fit entendre, de plus en plus près, jusqu'à ce que Odd se mît à courir vers l'Ouest, offrant une cible de choix quand il passait entre deux colonnes.

Il atteignit l'angle de l'établissement et tourna à droite, trouvant toujours un abri de fortune lors de ses passages derrière des piliers tropminces à son goût.

Lorsqu'il repassa à portée de vue des réfectoires, il s'aperçut avec horreur qu'une bande de Kankrelats l'y attendaient.

Ses poursuivants eurent tôt fait de le rattraper et il constata avec amertume qu'il était encerclé.


	8. Chapitre VIII : Symbioses

Il était arrivé.

Il sentit ses cheveux se virtualiser, bientôt retenus par un mince bandeau jaune qui s'enroula autour de la maquette bientôt achevée de son front.

La virtualisation s'étendit jusqu'au bout de ses doigts, et il se retrouva en l'air, bras en croix, à retomber brutalement sur le sol de sable brûlant et doré.

Lorsqu'il se releva il entendit deux bruits étouffés derrière lui : Yumi et Aelita se réceptionnaient à quatre patte sur la terre meuble.

La voix de Jérémie retentit, semblant venir de nul part.

« Tour à trois heures, Ulrich, sur ta droite. »

Pivotant la tête, il aperçut un mince pilier blanc, dont l'aura rouge le baignait d'une lueur sanguine.

« J'ai le visuel » confirma Ulrich, désignant de la tête la tour aux filles.

Ils allaient pour marcher vers la construction quand Jérémie les avertit.

« Euh vous précipitez pas… Oulà… Et encore, et encore… Combien ils sont…

- Ca t'ennuierait de nous dire de quoi tu parles ? s'impatienta l'adolescent.

- Tu vois les reliefs aux abords de la tour ?

- Moui…

- Tu vas pas tarder à voir ce qu'il y a derrière ! »

En effet, une dizaine de Kankrelats sortirent de derrière les rochers.

« C'est tout ? s'étonna Yumi.

- Eh bien… Absolument pas…

- Jérémie, combien sont-ils ? s'inquiéta Aelita.

- Disons que Yumi avait raison quand elle disait qu'il fallait s'attendre à tout avec la nouvelle force de XANA… »

Sans donner plus de précisions, Jérémie les laissa observer l'arrivée de six Blocks, ainsi que, en guise de cerise sur le gâteau, trois Tarentules menaçantes.

D'un geste commun, Ulrich et Yumi tirèrent leur arme.

Cela avait dû provoquer l'enclenchement de la confrontation sur l'écran de Jérémie, car il gémit :

« Vous êtes fous ! Vous n'allez pas les attaquer de front ! Ils sont une vingtaine ! »

Les deux combattants virtuels échangèrent un coup d'œil amusé devant la panique de leur ami.

« On sait ce qu'on fait, ne t'inquiète pas. » assura Ulrich.

Il jeta un rapide regard à Yumi qui semblait penser à la même chose que lui.

Le silence se fit sur le champ de bataille, ponctué par les pas d'Aelita qui courait s'abriter sur conseil de Yumi.

Autour des yeux des Kankrelats, une folle lueur orange se mit à danser.

Les Blocks se collèrent entre eux pour former un vrai mur vrombissant.

Les Tarentules dressèrent leurs pattes antérieures d'où pointaient deux orifices rouges.

Avec un même mouvement, les tirs fusèrent.

Ulrich et son amie foncèrent dans le tas, l'arme au poing, le cri à la lèvre.

L'épée du garçon crépita d'un bleu pâle à chaque impact paré, tandis qu'à l'opposé, l'éventail déplié de Yumi s'embrasait d'un éclat vif incandescent.

Il sauta sur le mur de Blocks, ignorant les tirs qui fusaient autour de lui, et hurla «Impact !» alors qu'il plongeait son épée sur le quatrième œil du monstrueux cube.

Qui trembla un moment, mais au moment de l'explosion, il y eut deux bouffées de chaleur : Sans la voir, Ulrich savait que Yumi copiait ses gestes, tout comme il copiait les gestes de Yumi sans les voir.

Ils s'agitèrent alors dans une danse frénétique, courbant l'échine, pivotant, tournoyant, puis brandissant leur arme pour la plonger dans un monstre qui laissait derrière lui une boule de gaz incandescente.

L'épée tranchait, vibrait, brillait d'azur tandis qu'une lumière rouge s'allumait simultanément à côté de lui, et dans l'agitation ils en vinrent à oublier totalement l'entourage : le soleil de plomb virtuel, le quadrillage qui trahissait la fragilité de l'environnement à chaque laser touchant le sol.

Il n'y avait plus qu'eux, leurs ennemis, et leur partenaire.

C'est ainsi qu'ils décochèrent des séries de coups virtuels, touchant des cibles virtuelles, qui dégageaient une sphère explosive virtuelle, et repartaient au combat virtuel dans une parfaite symbiose virtuelle.

Guidés par un amour ô combien réel.

De partout autour de lui, des photorécepteurs brillèrent d'un sournois éclat tourbillonnant.

ooOOoo

_Maintenant !_

Odd sauta du plus haut qu'il put, puis se laissa retomber comme une pierre alors que fusaient au dessus de lui des traits mortels d'énergie.

Se rattrapant accroupi, il décocha un balayage circulaire qui faucha tous les robots.

Il passa en force au dessus d'eux et rejoignit le réfectoire en courant.

Il en ouvrit la porte et observa l'assemblée qui levait les yeux avec espoir.

« Où est Jim ? » demanda-t-il tout haut alors qu'il n'apercevait pas le professeur.

Les réponses confuses jaillirent et il comprit qu'il avait mené la percée et les avait acculé vers le recoin du Bâtiment Administratif.

Entendant les cliquetis se reproduire dans son dos, il referma la porte sans plus de cérémonie et cavala jusqu'à l'endroit indiqué où il trouvaJim et une bande de troisième en train d'étriper la dernière créature du secteur.

« Monsieur MoralAAARGH ! »

Un tir, mieux ajusté ou plus traître que les autres, atteignit l'enfant feu follet.

On vit Odd chanceler, puis il s'effondra.

ooOOoo

Jérémie n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas les écrans qui manquaient : il voyait le combat se dérouler sur deuxfenêtres à la fois.

Tout d'abord, la map quadrillée où ses amis étaient représentés par de petits triangles verts, et leurs ennemis par divers polygones rouges avec au centre le tristement célèbre œil de XANA.

Et là, c'était le délire total.

Les triangles se situaient en plein centre de la zone de points rouge, collés de si près par leurs opposants qu'on aurait dit deux chenilles dans un champ de tomates.

Et les triangles pivotaient, offrant leur sommet principal (celui qui montrait le point de vue du combattant) à n'importe quel ennemi, sans choix particulier, mais curieusement les triangles étaient strictement symétriquement opposés.

Bref, ça n'arrangeait pas sa vision des choses.

Enfin, la fenêtre qui représentait sous forme de cartes de jeu les guerriers virtuels, affichant d'habitude pendant une longue minute les deux mêmes cartes dont la barre de vie verte diminuait petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'en général, celle du monstre passe totalement au rouge et soit remplacée par une autre carte.

Et là, c'était plus délirant encore.

Tout d'abord, les cartes des deux monstres (un au dessus de l'autre, celui du haut s'opposant à Ulrich et celui du bas à Yumi) changeaient constamment, si bien que Jérémie commençait à avoir mal aux yeux en voyant clignoter le symbole «VS» qui témoignait ainsi d'un nouveau combat.

Ensuite, il arrivait que le côté gauche (monstre) ne compte qu'une carte, auquel cas celles de ses amis se chevauchaient pour l'affronter en même temps.

A moins que ce ne fût parce que Jérémie louchait en voyant toutes ses données défiler.

De son côté, Aelita était émerveillée.

La chorégraphie formée par les deux combattants brillait d'une efficacité sans faille, et elle pensa qu'ils avaient dû s'entraîner très longtemps pour être si bien en harmonie sans même se regarder.

Il ne restait plus que quatre Kankrelats et les trois Tarentules.

Malgré toute l'ardeur déployée par ses amis, Aelita voyait bien qu'ils peinaient devant les Tarentules qui en venaient maintenant à fouetter furieusement l'air de leurs pattes avant filiformes.

Frustrée de ne pas pouvoir les aider, Aelita décida de tenter quelque chose.

Elle s'agenouilla, et croisa les mains sur ses jambes. Elle pencha la tête en arrière et, dans cette position de prière, elle invoqua silencieusement son pouvoir.

Lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle put constater que c'était du bon boulot.

Telle une demeure en terre cuite, des murs de sable entourèrent deux tarentules puis recouvrirent le quadrillage blanc du toit.

Ainsi enfermées, les bestioles laisseraient un peu de répit à Ulrich et Yumi.

Qui reprirent immédiatement la situation à leur avantage.

Pourfendant les derniers Kankrelats, ils s'attaquèrent à la Tarentule et fouettèrent son corps blindé de leurs armes.

Ramenant son épée derrière lui sur la droite, au dessus de la tête, il concentra ses forces pendant que Yumi, ayant replié son éventail, en faisant ainsi un mince bâton tranchant, l'imitait en tout point.

Et c'est ensemble qu'ils abattirent leur arme sur le monstre qui s'enflamma.

Au même moment, les deux Tarentules piégées ne le furent plus.

Effectuant un salto arrière gracieux, les combattants lancèrent leur épée à l'unisson vers les ennemis.

Le sabre d'Ulrich fit un vol légèrement courbé pour atterrir pointe la première sur la carapace blindée de la créature, à l'endroit où était affiché l'œil de XANA.

Se servant de ses dons télékinétiques, Yumi maintint la rotation de son éventail sur le front de la bête, créant une brèche qui s'approfondissait petit à petit.

Les deux araignées virtuelles grésillèrent, prises de tremblements convulsifs, lâchèrent une gerbe d'étincelle et partir en fumée.

Sa lame revint dans la main d'Ulrich, qui l'attrapa au vol.

Et son éventail revint à Yumi qui le saisit dans un geste similaire.

Ensemble, ils rengainèrent.

Ensemble ils soupirèrent.

Ensemble ils se regardèrent.

Et ensemble ils se sourirent.

Laissant retomber entre eux l'exaltation du combat, Aelita se dirige vers la tour.

A terre, Odd tenait son épaule gauche carbonisée, se recroquevillant d'une manière qui lui rappela immédiatement Kiwi.

Et alors qu'il pensait à son chien, Odd commença à se souvenir…

Sa mémoire défilait, ressassant tout de sa vie, lui montrant tous les actes qu'il avait effectués.

Il n'entendait plus le cliquetis agaçant des Kankrelats qui lui marchaient dessus sans se soucier de son état.

Il n'entendait plus les exclamations apeurées du groupe qu'il avait tenté de rejoindre.

Il n'entendait qu'un sifflement constant, envahissant, qui lui crevait les tympans…

Elle sentit son corps pénétrer dans la tour.

Elle s'avança sur la plate-forme alors que les cercles concentriquesdessinés dessuss'allumaient, pour illuminer enfin un unique point en leur centre.

Elle tourna la tête vers les hauteurs, parmi les milliers de donner gravitant sur la surface bleue marine de l'édifice.

Il s'affolait pour Kiwi... Il quittait ses amis pour aller sauver le collège...

Il faisait diversion auprès des robots de XANA... Il bataillait furieusement pour enfoncer le cercle des machines...

Il rejoignait Jim... Il s'effondrait...

Il souffrait...

Il souriait... Il se redressait.

Il se laissait tomber sur un Kankrelat qui s'aplatit sous son poids.

Il observait les yeux pervers de ses compagnons qui constataient sa survie.

Il aperçut la lueur circulaire des lasers en surchauffe.

Son corps se soulevait, aussi léger que pouvait l'être une plume virtuelle.

Un écran translucide apparaissait devant elle.

Elle y posa sa main.

Son nom clignota plusieurs fois.

Des caractères s'affichèrent pour laisser place à un mot :

CODE

Alors elle entra :

LYOKO

Et tous les fichiers autour d'elle tombèrent dans les profondeurs de la tour, comme autant de grains de poussière nettoyés.

Le tourbillon s'arrêta, et le photorécepteur perdit sa lueur.

Les données perdues se compactèrent en une vague blanche qui engloba l'ensemble de la tour.

Les Kankrelats s'immobilisèrent définitivement, certains s'effondrant par terre…

Devant son écran, il prononça d'une voix neutre, monocorde et sans appel :

« Retour vers le passé. »

Et la vague recouvrit la Terre.

Et la vague recouvrit les yeux fatigués de Odd, puis l'œil mortel du Kankrelat, puis le collège entier.


	9. Epilogue

« Ouais, ça va super ! Dommage que ce n'soit «que superficiel»…

- Quand je pense à l'excuse que tu as donnée…

- Haha ! Tu veux parler de ma tentative de vider la cuisine du collège, et de la flamme de la cuisinière qui m'a brûlé l'épaule alors qu je faisais sauter des crêpes ! C'est la meilleure que j'ai jamais inventée ! »

Odd riait à s'en fêler les cotes. Il était assis dans un lit de l'infirmerie, le bras gauche en écharpe, Jérémie et Aelita à ses côtés.

- En tout cas, dit-il avec tout le sérieux qu'il put rassembler sur son visage, XANA aurait pu choisir un autre jour pour attaquer.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Aelita, qui s'étonnait de la soudaine expression sur le visage du blessé.

- Parce que j'ai pas manqué un seul cours, on était en plein week-end !

Et ils repartirent tous dans une franche rigolade qui leur valut le regard sévère de l'infirmière.

- N'empêche que pouvoir envoyer tant de monstres à la fois sur Terre et sur Lyoko m'inquiète… Faut absolument découvrir un moyen, quelque chose qui nous en dirait plus sur lui…

- Eh ! Déstresse un peu Einstein tu veux ? lança Odd en voyant que le regard d'Aelita commençait à se perdre dans de sombres pensées.

- Je crois que… tenta la jeune fille. Que mes flashs ne se limiteront plus à mes visites à l'Ermitage, à présent. Vous vous souvenez ? J'ai vu d'autres endroits dans mes visions… »

Tous hochèrent la tête, mais ne purent faire autre chose.

ooOOoo

« Tu veux bien m'attendre deux minutes ? J'ai un truc à… faire.

- Si tu n'y passes pas le reste de la récré, je ne te retiens pas. »

Elle hocha la tête, amusée, puis se dirigea vers le garçon qui venait d'apparaître dans son champ de vision.

Il y avait une dernière chose à terminer pour que tout soit parfait.

« William ? »

L'adolescent se retourna, et son visage s'éclaira à la vue de son interlocutrice.

« Tiens ? Que me vaut l'honneur d'une si charmante visite matinale ?

- Je… j'avais un truc à t'annoncer.

- Dis donc, le truc a un nom, tu peux l'utiliser ! »

Les yeux de William pétillaient de malice.

« Tu pourrais vexer Ulrich si tu l'appelais trop souvent «truc» ! »

Yumi éclata de rire.

« Bon bah j'ai rien à t'apprendre alors, sourit-elle.

- Allez, va ma grande, je voudrais pas te retenir… »

Yumi acquiesça, le cœur plein de gratitude.

« Bonne continuation alors !

- Vous de même, Mademoiselle ! Profites-en, bientôt ce sera Madââme ! »

Et, rayonnante, elle se tourna vers Ulrich qui l'attendait, adossé à un pilier.

Elle lui prit la main et ils partirent tous les deux.

Peu importait où, tant qu'ils resteraient ensemble.

FIN


End file.
